


Wrinkles

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Aging, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy is less than pleased with her reflection in a mirror.





	Wrinkles

Mascara wand in hand, Peggy looked at her reflection, then moved closer to the bathroom mirror.

“When did this show up?” She pointed to the side of her eye.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“A wrinkle. Several, actually.”

“You have wrinkles. It happens. When did I get all this gray hair?” 

She ruffled the more-salt-than-pepper hair at his temple. “I fear some of that is my fault.”

“I fear _most_ of that is your fault.”

She nudged him with her shoulder but didn’t disagree.

“We’re getting older, Peg. Doesn’t matter. You look damn good to me.”

She rewarded him with a kiss.


End file.
